


From Any Angle

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: kinkfest, Crossdressing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-28
Updated: 2008-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riza Hawkeye looks good in <em>anything.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	From Any Angle

Riza Hawkeye, Havoc reflected, was _terrifying_ in her competence. She didn't waste time, she didn't make a mess, she didn't call attention to herself; she just carefully, clearly sorted through the documents, replacing one set as she finished and pulled out another.

Havoc wished he could watch her more carefully, but his job was lookout, so he contented himself with sneaking glances from across the room. It wouldn't do to have their search connected with the Colonel, so they'd 'borrowed' another set of uniforms, and Riza'd hidden her gender under a some tightly-wound bandages and a clever shade applied to her chin with makeup.

It was something to see.

Havoc'd never really found men _un_attractive, really, it was just that women were so damn _pretty._ But Riza as a man...it was something. Maybe it was just because he knew, he was _lucky_ to know, what was hidden underneath; maybe it was that Riza Hawkeye was damn sexy, in any package she chose.

There was a sound outside the door, and they both startled. Havoc reached down for his sidearm; they didn't want anyone to get hurt, but keeping the mission secret was top priority. They both held still, keeping even their breath still and quiet, as the noise passed.

Riza looked over at Havoc and flashed him a spirited grin, then returned to her work as if nothing had happened. He grinned back at her, but she was already focused back on the files. He was starting to itch for a cigarette, but another itch was starting too, and he guessed _that_ one was going to prove stronger in the long run.

Maybe he could grab a smoke on the way back to Mustang's. If she'd let him.

Her face lit up. She didn't need to say she had the document; it was obvious. She quietly took the paper from the file, folded it in thirds, and tucked it into her masculine jacket. She nodded at him, smile gone, and they moved carefully out of the office, Riza taking point.

He was happy to protect her back. She was a better leader, and he always enjoyed the view.


End file.
